Manoosh' s Repo service
by batty02
Summary: Danniel shaw is a agent for manoosh repo service he has to repossess Jill's porche but gets Sarah Bartowski's instead. I just want to bust shaw up just a one shot I don't own anything


Okay I was surfing u tube and came across a video of the repo show where the main characters had to reposes a mini van well the owner of the mini van had a white robe and a black belt that should have been a clue well the vid went down hill from there. As every story I don't own chuck or nothing that would matter. I don't own the show that I got the idea for this one shot from so I just wanted to see shaw get hisself dropped kicked. I hope you like it.

Also say thank you to ESARDI he beta'd this. Thank you my friend.

Now don't blow a gasket with the ending I wanted to do a polar opposite from the show.

Thanks batty 02

Manoosh Repo Shop

"Hey Danny, We got a Repo a black Porsche the lady hasn't made a payment in 6 months, here is the paper work."

"Okay what is the plate number?"

Manoosh was not sure, "I think its SS1911, no wait I can't read that drunks scrawl, its CS1911, yeah that is right."

"Okay, its CS1911 black Porsche got it. I will get it, just have my check waiting." A confident Daniel Shaw stated.

Manoosh took another look and realized he was wrong. "Danny wait it's…. JR1911 not...click! Damn he hung up!"

So repo man Danny Shaw went out to reposes a 'shinny,' it is what he calls Porches and Lambo's. He spots the Porsche sitting in the Burbank Buymore plaza parking lot.

He checks the plate and coincidently it matches. Daniel Shaw smiles, 'Another one bites the dust,' he smirks.

He begins to hook up the Porsche to his truck and thinks he is going to get away with what he thinks is a clean get away when he takes notice of a big guy standing next to the car.

"What the hell do you want?" Danny asks.

"What do you think you are doing moron?" Casey bites back.

"What the hell do you think I am doing? I am repossessing this car!"

Casey quietly and unually diplomatically says."Mister if you touch Walker's car you are in for a world of hurt."

Daniel laughs, "Well the dumb bimbo should have made the payments on this car!" He makes this statement as he runs his oily fingers down the hood.

Casey shakes his head and just says, "It is your funeral." He grunts.

As Casey stalls the repo man his daughter sprints into the dojo.

"Sensei Walker! Your car is being repoed!"

"WHAT!"

Sarah Walker Bartowski had three loves, her husband, her child and her beloved Porsche.

She is the owner of Barker kicks, the kickboxing, judo ,kava maga, martial arts studio it was her hobby being she wanted to keep in shape after her retirement from the CIA. She did the occasional contract for them as a trainer. Colonel Casey was her partner and training under Ty Benet he was very good at what he did.

Sarah had fire in her eyes as she stomped out to the guy with greased back black hair who has his hand on the hood of her baby.

As she was walking to her car she called Chuck's Office. "Lynn I need him now!" Sarah was on her phone speed walking to her car.

"Hold Mrs. B."

"Hey Sarah what is so important?"

"My Porsche is being repoed!" She growled.

'WTF?' Chuck thinks. It had been paid since the marriage.

"I am on my way honey. I am also calling the Cops!"

She reaches Danny boy and yells, "Hey! What do you think you are doing with MY CAR?'

I am repossessing it ma'am, you didn't make a payment for the last six months!"

"It has been paid for six years!"

Daniel Shaw hated when women tried to play dumb. He actually got a fair bit of tail saying that he would leave the car and he towed it after he concluded his payment plan.

He looks lecherously at the blond who was in a white dojo rob and wearing a black belt. He was smirking as thinks how he can get into her pants or more importantly get her out of it.

A small crowd has gathered. Lester and Jeff were there with two video cameras. They knew what was about to happen, it was going to be epic.

Casey watches the repo man and thinks, 'This guy is an idiot.'

"Take your hand off the car now!" Sarah says in a threatening manner.

"No Blondie this car belongs to me now and I am taking MY Porsche and leaving. You can hitchhike home as far as I care. However, easy you make it is up to you. I am sure there will be many guys who will let you slide by with just a blow job."

A deathly quiet hush fell over the crowd; they knew that this man was a dead man standing.

Danny walked up in his t-shirt and pointed his finger into her chest, "The car is MINE."

"No sir!" A new voice enters the conversation, "The car is hers."

"Who the hell are you? The Car is Mine now, take it up with the bank and don't you have a desktop computer to be jerking off you dweeb."

The Parking lot gets so quiet you could hear Lester brain whirling, or at least the hamster inside.

Daniel Shaw drew himself to his intimidating self to face Chuck. He is the president of Bartowski Inc, and has Bill Gates on speed dial. Chuck talks once a month with Warren Buffet and has part ownership in a Jimmy Buffett's restaurant in Key West. Also has contracts with the Defense Department, and when the Special OPS guys need new tech, they call Chuck. GOA, SEALS, DELTA they all go to Chuck for tech support and if he needs some 'problem resolved' they jump at the chance to help him out. To them Chuck is family.

Chuck is not fazed by Shaw's rude comment. "This document is not valid. This is theft and you sir are stealing the Porsche!" Chuck turns to talk to Sarah and tries and comfort his wife.

"Hey Dweeb!" POW!

Chuck takes a right cross to the jaw; he should have seen it coming. However, he was mentally prepping to consol his wife.

The Guy had managed to hit every BIG no no button on Walker's list of 'You do and you die list.

He tried to steal the Porsche.

He insulted her buy calling her a slut.

He insulted Chuck.

He struck Chuck.

After four there is no more because said was just a dead man walking.

The fool that is Daniel Shaw did not know what hit him, but the heel of a someones foot connected with his eye and the next thing he tasted was the asphalt of the parking lot.

He picks himself off the ground. He is seeing stars and two of everything briefly.

Now a Normal Guy would swallow his pride admit defeat and walk away. However, never let it be said that Danny boy was not a glutton for punishment, no sir! Daniel Shaw was full of pride and now that a mere woman and her Dweeb of a boyfriend had made him throw the first punch, he was ready to rumble.

Sarah had taught her students restraint, in the kids class today. However, this fool had revived the wild card enforcer in her. The son of a bitch had indirectly threatened her life, and had dared to HIT HER Chuck! Now any attack would be seen by her as defending her husband.

Shaw swung his left fist at her and she deflected it and did a palm strike to the chest (lightly). Shaw wheezed and sputtered like all the air had left him. He recovered enough and took another swing at her. Sarah effortlessly blocks his strike and she leg sweeps him dropping him on his butt. She waited,

as she knew this idiot was predictable. He charged her and she quickly shifted left, off balanced he ran right into the corner of the open door of his truck at full speed.

By this time there was a squad car and the news chopper who was witnessing the entire event. The reporter stating, "This is what happens when a car theft goes wrong."

The hulking mass of Danny Shaw was reduced to a punching bag. "Walker quit with the sparing and end it!" Casey stated. He was growing tired of Sarah playing around with this jerk.

Sarah was smirking, she was not breathing hard, and she is not even sweating.

"Honey please end this now." Chuck states evenly.

On que Sarah lets out a scream as Shaw some how gets up and takes hold of her pony tail and forces her to her knees. He laughs, "So I got the one who wears the pants in the family eh? Not so tough now huh, who's your daddy now you ….KRACK!"

Teeth fly out of his already bruised and broken now twice over jaw. He receives a boot to the head by Chuck Bartowski. "Say that to my wife one more time and I will…"

Shaw charges him and he grabs a hold of Chuck and tries to do something he saw on WWE the other night. He tries to pick Chuck up however; he fails because Shaw is receiving blows from Chuck. He quickly has Shaw on his knees. With one fluid motion a shot to the neck and Chuck ends the brawl.

The cops disperse the crowd and the News helicopter remains over head streaming live the footage of the fight.

Later that week

Shaw is in a full body cast and is in recovery. Every other bone is smashed he is on the biggest pain meds possible giving him only slight pain relief. He doesn't see who does it but hears that oh so annoying song 'the hamster dance!' Worst of all the laughing cat song followed by Jeffster's greatest hits. 'God hates me!' He would scream but his jaw is glued shut. He can only get his food through a tube in stomach. When he screams and no one hears him.

Devon Woodcomb asked Chuck for a playlist. He had to chuckle, he knew what had happened with this guy. Chuck was more than happy to provide the guy in the body cast in 714 with music he would 'ahem' covered songs that would ease the pain.

The day after the beat down

Manoosh finds the actual Porsche and it is purple with the license number JR1911. It belongs to a stripper named Jill Roberts. Her Medical degree didn't pan out. Now she dances at a dive bar in the east end of LA and works as a companion for Japanese business men. She wondered whatever happened to her ex boy friend Chuck as Bryce was killed by bikers for hitting on their girls, granted he was stoned at the time.

He had washed out of the CIA and got shot by Casey for trying to steal something only to be shot yet again by the Ring bike gang. Oh well she thought as she lay down with her latest client.

When she got out of the seedy hotel she found a note on the floor where her car used to be. "Thanks for the car, my girlfriend and I will enjoy it tonight."

She signed looked around and saw five guys leering at her as she visibly gulped.

It was going to be a long night for her. They followed her, She walked back to the hotel and called for a cab hours later she finally got home.


End file.
